Jeff Drabbles
by rikerlynchlove
Summary: Some Jeff/OC drabbles for you all :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! i wrote a drabble! i think im going to write 100 cara/jeff drabbles AS WELL AS my fanfic, anyone up for it? if you are, can you leave me one word prompts, like this one is rescue :) enjoy :D x**

* * *

><p>"Jeff you know I don't like water," Cara warned as Jeff swam around in the lake beneath her. The Warblers had decided to take a weekend trip to Thad's family mansion, which happened to have a lake in the back garden. Because of the hot July weather, the boys had decided to go for a swim. Cara, however, was not as enthusiastic.<br>She stood on the decking which lay over the lake, making sure not to stray to close to the edge, just in case she fell, or was pulled in.  
>Jeff on the other hand was having the time of his life, splashing and diving around in the water.<br>"Come on Car, you're not going to drown, I'm right here," Jeff comforted but to no avail, Cara was still petrified.  
>"Didn't you go swimming when we were at Trents?" Nick butted in, swimming circles around Jeff.<br>"She's fine in clean water, it's just dirty water that freaks her out," Jeff explained.  
>"So your a clean freak?" Nick asked.<br>"No you just don't know how deep it is, and what's in there," Cara corrected crossing her arms and shaking slightly at the thought. She didn't really have phobias, she was fine with bugs and heights and could handle small spaces, but water, she did not like. Even if Jeff was there to protect her.  
>"I'll be here, don't worry" Jeff tried to reassure Cara, but there was no swaying her. She was not getting in that water if her life depended on it.<br>She turned on her heel and walked back up the decking.  
>"Sorry, Jeff but I'm not getting in the wat-" but before Cara could finish her sentence, the decking gave way beneath her, and she fell straight through into the cold water below.<br>"Cara!" Jeff screamed, frantically swimming towards her. She was splashing around manically and shaking, obviously terrified. As soon as Jeff was in reach she clung on to him tightly refusing to let go. Jeff wrapped his arm around her protectively and made soothing noises as he paddled to shore. He carried her to one of the deck chairs and sat her down, wrapping a towel around her.  
>"I'm sorry baby," he whispered sitting next to her. She snuggled into him, making sure she was as close to him as possible.<br>"It's not your fault Jeff," she whispered. He kissed her lovingly on the head and stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon at the lake, even throughout her protests.  
>"Thanks for rescuing me Jeff," Cara said, running her finger along Jeff's hip. He was still wet, something that Cara found very attractive.<br>"You're welcome princess, but I couldn't really have left you there could I?" he smiled. Cara laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You're my superman".

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New drabble! My drabbles tend to be quite short, but i hope you like them! p.s. i've written two chapters of bite me bitch, but would you prefer the next chapter of stereo hearts before i give you a preview for bite me bitch?**

* * *

><p>Presents<p>

Jeff jumped onto the kitchen counter in front of Cara, almost knocking the bowl of popcorn that she had prepared off the counter as he did. Cara sighed and pushed him gently.  
>"No sitting on the counter Jeffery," she laughed, moving the bowl of popcorn out of his grasp as he dove his hand in. He hopped off the counter and stood behind her, wrapping one hand around her waist, the other behind his back.<br>"I got you a present," he whispered into her ear, and nuzzled lovingly into her neck.  
>"Jeff, what have I told you about getting me presents?" Cara said sternly. She leant her head against his. Although Jeff hated being rich and high class, he loved the fact that he could buy Cara whatever she wanted. He loved spoiling her.<br>"I know you'll love it," he sang. Even though Cara tried to stop Jeff buy her presents, she had to admit that they were all amazing.  
>"What is it then?" she asked, turning around to face him. Jeff took out the hand behind his back to reveal a small rectangular box about the size of an iPhone, with a ribbon tied neatly around it. Jeff watched her excitedly as she began to open it. Cara thought it was a necklace at first, but as she removed the lid from the box, she realized it was something much better.<br>"You haven't..." she said stunned, almost too excited to move, "We're going to Disneyland?"  
>"Yep," Jeff laughed calmly. Cara jumped excitedly into his arms, still holding the tickets tightly in her hands. Jeff spun her around once before placing her down gently on the counter.<br>"Jeff, you really shouldn't have..." Cara stuttered still staring dreamily at the tickets.  
>"That's what you say about all of your presents," he said.<br>"Yeh I know, but Disneyland?"  
>"Anything for my favorite girl" he replied, leaning in to kiss her softly. She gladly kissed him back, before they both pulled away from each other.<br>"Oh and by the way," Jeff spoke as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn from next to Cara, "No sitting on the counter".


End file.
